


Bluebelle

by keycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: [[just a heads up: i did not write this. this was written by a friend who wants to remain anonymous and asked if i would post it here to my ao3 for feedback. also, apologies that the summary isn't very clear; i'll update it as they write more]]On a whim, Belle Hunter decides to buy herself a sex robot, but both of them quickly find themselves out of their element.





	Bluebelle

Why? Why did she ever think this was a good idea? She wasted her bonus on this…this pleasure toy! She could have spent that money on things like food or paying off loans, but no, she just  _ had _ to buy the robot. A moment of weakness that she'll never be able to return out of pure shame. There was no way she could ever carry this thing back to the post office! She didn’t even know how the delivery guys got it all the way up to her apartment door! Worst part was that the thing was solar powered so she had to put it on her balcony where all her neighbors could see. Hopefully the blanket she used to cover it would be enough to keep the noisy neighbors from gossiping. Gah, that was really the last thing she needed. Why didn’t that thing come with clothes or anything?! At least have the Ken doll effect and have the guy part come off or something. She could only pray that the tape she used to keep the blanket on would hold out until the charge was done. Could it be any slower?!

She sighed miserably as she returned her attention to her tablet. The sooner she got the registration done the better. If this thing did break or decided to go rogue she really wanted that insurance. 

 

**Name: Belle Hunter**

**Age: 27**

**Sex: Female**

**Sexual orientation: Straight**

**Ethnicity: White**

**Model:  Titanium NinjaXXX**

**Model sex: Male**

**Model number: 9262017**

 

Gah, just filling that out made her feel embarrassed and caused her the hide her face in her hands. Who gives something the name of “Titanium Ninja”?! This was the worst for her, but she was almost done with the form. She had to name it. What was she going to name it? It wasn’t like a dog or anything...was it? Should she name it Sir Fluffington? That’s what she would have named a dog if she ever got one. Her face turned bright red as she thought of shouting “Sir Fluffington” whenever she decided to do it. Nope, that wasn’t going to work. She kept thinking. Optimus? No. Jetfire? No. Cliffjumper? No. Zane? No. Bob? Nope. Clide? Ew, no. Sir Reginald III? Now she was just being silly. She thought more. Maybe it shouldn’t be a real name? What else did she like? It didn’t take long her her to get so frustrated she just gave up. For the time being she would just put “NA”. Hopefully she could change it later. Now all she had to do was to wait.

And wait she did. Well, at least until the sun started to go down. A solar powered battery couldn’t really charge without any sun. Though, she suppose someone could if they used a sun lamp but that would defeat the purpose of the whole thing. Plus she didn’t want to add anymore to her bills than she already did. She poked her head out from her slider door, making sure no one was around to witness her drag the thing in. Once she felt safe she tucked the charge back into the thing’s well, back, and grunted pathetically as she tried to push the thing back into her home. Did this thing get heavier since she pushed it out? It felt like it to her. It took her about twenty minutes to finally make it back inside and lay it on its back. Once she recovered she closed the slider door and drew the curtains in as fast as she could. 

Alright, it was now or never. She took the blanket off, squirming at the sight of the artificial male parts. She quickly used the blanket to cover the lower part and sighed miserably. Was this really a good idea? She was suppose to like the sight of that, wasn’t she? Like how guys drool over breasts? Yeah, this was a really bad idea. She shook her head, trying to get the troublesome thoughts out of her head. There was no going back. With one more deep breath to gather her courage, she pressed the power button located on the back of the neck. 

She sat back, watching the thing hum to life. A soft blue light enveloped the thing, resembling veins transporting blood through the body. It was sort of pretty to her, very calming, for some odd reason. She leaned over a little as she noticed its eyes began to glow the same hue of blue. Was it going to wake up now? It took a few moments but it did.

She leaned back in surprise as it suddenly sat up. It seemed to look around, confused until it finally spotted her. She felt a tingle of fear crawl up her spine as they locked eyes. Was this the part it killed her? Like in all those “robots raise up to kill all humans” kind of movies? That was going to happen, wasn’t it? This  _ was  _ the worst idea ever!

“Belle?” 

She snapped out of her panicked state of mind when the digitized voice called to her. Was…was she supposed to answer? She guessed so. Not like she could really do anything else. 

“Um...yeah,” she confirmed with a nod. “That's me.”

The robot nodded back before speaking again. “Hello, I am your new Titantium NinjaXXX serial number 9262017. Please confirm given name. I am Na, yes?” 

“Na?” She didn’t put…oh, right. “No, you don’t have a name yet. I couldn’t think of one so I put in NA as in not applicable. I’ll give you one as soon as I think of one I guess.”

“Confirmed.  How may I serve you today, Mistress?”

“Mistress? Where the heck did that come from?”

“It is the default name for female owners. Would you like to set a new nickname?”

“Um…just call me Belle. It’ll be less weird for me if you do.”

“Confirmed. Any other settings you would like to set?”

“Settings?” Belle felt like a complete idiot just for asking. 

“Correct.”

“Can you give me examples or anything?”

“Examples: Eye color, hair style, muscle tone, penis si--”

“Okay! Okay I get it!!” She sighed miserably, this was a little overwhelming for her right now. “Can I decide on those things later? I still have to make dinner and I got work tomorrow morning.”

“I can assist in that.” the robot began to stand but was quickly stopped by his overly shy owner. 

“No! No! That’s, um, alright. Just, um, stay there for right now. With the blanket on…”

The robot gave her a confused look. “Is everything alright, Belle?”

“Yeah, I’m just…not used to this. That’s all. Plus I don’t have any clothes for you, so it’s going to be weird if you just walk around here naked.”

“My line of pleasure robotics typically does not require clothing and most clientele prefer it that way.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just that one weird chick that doesn’t. So… um just stay there tonight. I’ll get you something tomorrow, alright?”  

The robot nodded. “Yes, Belle.” 

After a moment of awkwardness, Belle got up and began to make herself something simple. The silence that filled the room made it hard for her to enjoy her food and she finished as fast as she could. The two of them didn’t really talk, the robot staying where he was on the floor as Belle just walked around him. She felt so on edge with this thing in her home, not knowing what to expect. Once she was done she quickly retreated to her room, stopping just short of closing her door when he called out to her.

“Are you going to sleep, Belle?”

“Um, yeah. Do you need anything?”

“Shall I come join you?”

“No…no, I’m fine. Just stay there.”

“But what if you need my services during the night?”

“I...won’t. But if I do, I’ll call out for you okay?”

“Understood. Pleasant dreams, Belle.”

“Yeah…you too.” She quickly closed the door and locked it. She almost didn’t feel safe with that strange device in her living space. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn’t help it. She was utterly out of her element. She quickly got dressed for bed and tucked herself in. It took a while, but she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
